Duties of the Lower Ranks
by CosmoKitsune
Summary: The work of lower rank shinigami is rarely praised but it is still work that has to be done. This story follows Nef and Cosmo, two Shinigami hoping to achieve seated ranks someday.
1. Greeting a New Day

_**The characters Cosmo and Nef are non-canon and belong to their respective owners, I am the owner of Cosmo and my friend is the owner of Nef.**_

The sound of frantic fleeing footsteps, the smell of fresh blood, this was all these two Shinigami needed to chase down a wounded hollow, wounded by the broader of the two Shinigami. Even though it was night time and the moon was reaching its zenith in the sky, these two wouldn't stop.

The hollow's breathing was heavy and loud, the wound carved across it's chest making it difficult for the hollow to keep the pace going, but it was cunning and kept trying to foil them at every turn, diving through undergrowth, going over fallen trees, anything to get away from those two that wiped out it's allies.

"How we ended up doing clean-up I do not know" The first of the two said with annoyance..

"Hey, it's your fault for letting that Menos Grande escape last week, because of that we got stuck on clean-up duty for this place. Besides its fun chasing down prey" The other one said with glee in his voice. He was always one for loving fights, it's why he belonged in squad 11.

The smaller of the two sighed as they continued running through the forest following the blood, neither of them were able to use Shunpo (Shinigami ability to move at faster than the eye can see speeds over short or long distances) so they were stuck with running. This didn't bother them though, the find running good as it builds up stamina which could be helpful against tougher enemies.

The hollow could hear voices behind it and knew they were closing in, since the wound was taking most of its concentration, its ability to sense reiatsu was very limited so judging the true distance between them was too difficult, so he concentrated on running and tried another turn through the trees only to end up right in front of them.

"Where do you think your going then?" The taller of the two Shinigami said with a murderous glint in his eye, "Looks to me like this chase is over" he stated as he drew his zanpakuto, it seemed to glow as if on fire on this dark night as it was pointed at the hollow.

"Just end this already, I would like to return to the base camp before sun rise, I would like some sleep after all this running." The smaller one stated as he stood in the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Tch fine, you're a spoilsport you know that" The katana swung through the air and the thunk that followed was the last sound they needed to confirm the chase was truly over.

"Geez, why do you always play with your prey Nef? It gets us into no end of trouble….Well, trouble with any captain other than Zaraki Kenpachi." was said with a slight bit of annoyance from the one standing in the shadows.

"I play with it because it's fun, why else would anyone fight or chase their enemy any way" replied Nef cleaning the blood of his zanpakuto and putting it back in it's sheath, "As for the trouble, my captain says if I keep up training like this, playing with my prey and finding new challenges in fights I may end up with a seat someday. That's why he encourages it. He encourages you to do the same Cosmo, he's speaking about getting you transferred from Squad 4 to Squad 11 because of what you did to that group of Hollows a few weeks back" Nef smirked.

Cosmo was surprised when he heard that he may get transferred to join Nef in squad 11, and also annoyed that Nef had told the captain about his fighting ability. "I thought I told you not to mention that to anyone, I don't want to be seen as a fighter, I am a healer since I was found to be proficient in Kido, besides what would they say having someone who uses Kido in that squad? I don't want to be harassed…They do it enough already" Cosmo was thinking about all the times he was ordered around by a squad 11 member because he belonged to squad 4. "Enough talk, lets just head back to camp.

And with that comment both began the long run back to their base camp, on the outskirts of the forest, keeping note of anything useful in here incase they have to chase another hollow.

It took them just under an hour to get back to their base, disguised using kido which Cosmo dispelled as they got close. Looking around they noticed a note pinned to the trunk of a tree next to the camp site.

"Yo, Nef take a look at this." Cosmo said while pointing at the note, "Wonder who it's from this time."

"Pffff, most likely orders to find another low-level hollow ass. Ignore it for now." Nef told Cosmo.

"You're the boss" Cosmo said as he headed to his bedroll after putting the illusion spell back around their base camp.

The moon was already passed its zenith when the two settled down for some sleep, their zanpakuto's close-by incase they were awoken by anything trying to use kido to dispel or remove the illusion barrier. The night air was cold and quiet and the moons rays offered but a small amount of vision for anyone out. The forest was quiet and there was nothing that could bother them as they slept, so for the first time in what felt like a long time, they were both able to relax while sleeping.

The sun began its slow rise to power in the sky when Cosmo and Nef began to wake up. Nef slowly got to his feet and stretched, heaving a mighty yawn, so mighty infact it scared the birds out of the trees, this caused Nef to chuckle as he finished stretching. Cosmo on the other hand lept up to a crouch then to his feet, quickly shaking off any sleepiness left in him.

"Geez, it's been a while since I slept so well, back at Seireitei it's all 'Intruder Alert' this and 'Enemy sighted' that, never peaceful which is why its good to be sent out on stuff like this." Cosmo said as he picked up his zanpakuto.

"I never can figure out how you can go from complaining to enjoying situations so fast." Nef said confused.

Cosmo shook his head at this remark and went about packing up the bed roll and any other supplies before tying them up and heaving them over his shoulder. Nef was doing the same but he only need to put a little effort into carrying his stuff….and he brought more than Cosmo did.

They were just about to leave when Cosmo remembered the note, "Hey hold up Nef", Cosmo went and grabbed the noted. Nef could tell if the note was orders, bad news or anything else just by looking at Cosmo's face as he read it. He himself was bamboozled when all he saw was a look of confusion, usually he'd nod for orders, scowl and bad news and anything else was usually spoken aloud.

"Nef, did you ever remember anyone telling us we'd be having someone join our team?" Cosmo asked without taking his eyes of the note, making sure he didn't misunderstand it.

Nef thought for a while before answering, "Nobody has said we'd be having liabilities following us, who sent the note?"

"Apparently its signed by captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, didn't they always say that we were somewhat out of control? For all that's sane in this world I'd hate to find out if they dumped a mentor on us, remember what happened to the last person who tried to teach you something by themselves?" Cosmo said to Nef

Upon hearing this Nef recalled the moment someone at the academy was assigned as a personal Kido tutor because Nef set a new record as bottom of the class, beating that set by Renji Abarai. Nef managed to blast a crater in the ground. "Oh yeah." still laughing "Those days at the academy were some of the best. We only managed to leave because we got recruited into squads for our ability in a certain field, mine was fighting and yours was kido….I still don't remember the exact reason you gave for refusing to fight anyone"

"I refused to stop people getting annoyed and probably embarrassed. You yourself know what it's like trying to fight me."

"Yeah, I know, anyway lets head back and see what's in store for us." Nef said looking out into the distance, then he turned back to look at Cosmo with a smile on his face "If your right and it's a mentor, I am buying a weeks worth of sake for you….Because I know you'll need it." Nef laughed again

Even Cosmo couldn't help but laugh at what Nef said, so at that, the two laughing fools headed out on their was back to Seireitei and most likely back to trouble.

_**Phew first chapter over and done with, expect chapter 2 sometime soon. Remember, reviews are always welcome.**_


	2. The Meeting

**I should have mentioned in the first chapter that these events take place before the war for Karakura town. Anyway lets get back to the action…or lack of it for the moment…please don't hurt me D:**

The sun was beginning its slow decline to the ground when Cosmo and Nef finally returned to Seireitei, on the journey they were pondering what could be in store for them if two captains have told them they will be joined by a 3rd person, or a liability as Nef though about it. Both of them nodded at the other before they headed off to their respective barracks to return their equipment, it was their way of saying 'Cya later', they knew each other so well that they didn't have to talk to say the small things to each other, some could argue that at times they acted like brothers.

Cosmo had the shortest distance to go so he arrived at his barracks before Nef, going to the room set out for him, he dumped the stuff inside the doorway and just went to his desk. There wasn't much on it besides writing equipment to write up any major reports to take to the vice captain, Isane Kotestu. Cosmo liked being a member of the 4th squad, even if he got ordered around by members of the 11th at times. To think that Kenpachi of all people would be looking to transfer Cosmo to his squad, was beyond belief.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about it, you've got a report to do" Cosmo thought out loud, a habit of his that he never seemed to be able to break out of. Telling himself this he began to write up the report about the authorized clean-up on the outskirts of a town in the human world. Cosmo sighed before getting to work writing the report.

Nef on the other hand was busying himself putting his gear back in the right places in his room, he got annoyed if anyone messed up or moved his stuff around, another member of squad 11 found that out when he tried to pull a prank on Nef, that member spent 2 days recovering from the injuries.

Nef did an almighty stretch and thought about what to pass the time with before they both went to see who this was that was going to be holding them back. 'Cosmo has the report to fill in so at the least I have an hour to kill' Nef thought to himself, he began to pace around while thinking of something to do to pass an hour, usually anyone worth training against was held up with other tasks at this time, and he didn't feel like searching for a fight, so he decided to practice his form. 'I know just the place' Nef thought with a smile beginning to form across his face, leaping for the door he headed out of the barracks and towards the nearby rooftops.

"This is perfect" Nef said aloud to himself as he stood on top of a building, its slanted rooftop being perfect for helping test his balance. "Alrighty then, lets do this" he said whilst drawing his zanpakuto and settling into his ready stance, feet parallel to each other he waited a second before launching in to his first strike, a diagonal slash that is usually aimed at the opponents chest, his balance didn't falter as he moved forward going into different swings and imagining parry's and back thrusts he would have to do. "Too easy" he smirked as he continued to increase his speed.

Back at the 4th squad barracks, Cosmo had just finished handing his report to Isane, who signed it and put it with the rest of the reports that came in that day. Once he got out of the office, Cosmo cracked his knuckles and clicked his neck to loosen them, as he headed back to his room, his mind flickered back to the note and he remember to go get Nef and head to the meeting with the captains of squads 8 and 13.

Cosmo had a knack for locating reiatsu at distance and soon located where Nef was, the familiarity with his reiatsu also helped him when locating Nef, and soon he was on his way to the building where Nef was training on top.

Or was, Nef went for a powerful roundhouse slash that carried too much momentum, and as he tried to stop the momentum, he ended up slipping and falling down the side of the roof top. 'Oh hell no' were Nef's only thoughts as he fell frantically trying to get his body in to the correct position to roll off the ground and prevent the impact from hurting.

"Ooof" Nef grunted as he managed to roll his landing and prevent any slight injury or embarrassment for any who might have happened to look in his direction as he was falling to the floor.

"I give you a 3 for the fall and 5 for the landing" Cosmo shouted to Nef as he witnessed the whole scene, "If you wanted to avoid falling why didn't you just go for a flat roof?" Cosmo struggled to say anything more as he was laughing at Nef for the fall.

"Shut up you, I'd like to see you do better" Nef aimed back at his friend.

"You know I could do better with my eye's closed" Cosmo continued to laugh, it took him a while to calm down but when he did he avoided talking about the fall and went to more serious matters, "Well, feel warmed up enough for the meeting?" he asked.

"Let's just get this over and done with" Nef replied glumly, he hated the thought of having someone trailing them.

"Lets go" was all Cosmo said as he started in the direction of the place they were told to meet with the captains.

The journey was a short one, the note told them to meet up at squad 13's barracks, since Ukitake was hardly ever in good shape, it seemed fit that they don't trouble him with having to travel anywhere else for the meeting.

"I got thinking…"Nef started to say

"Been a long time since you did that" Cosmo said whilst laughing.

"Shut up, idiot." was Nef's reply to the comment, "Anyway, I got to thinking, when was the last time we got called into a meeting with a captain? Other than when we got recruited to our respective squads?"

Even Cosmo had trouble remembering this, they usually only dealt with vice-captains and 3rd seats, never an actual captain. "Ya know, I don't think we actually ever have." Cosmo lost track of where he was walking while he was lost in thought, he was so out of it he walked right into a wall, much to Nef's amusement.

Cosmo realised what he just did when Nef's insane laughter brought him back to his senses.

"Now were even" Nef stated still laughing

"Yeah yeah, calm down clown. Besides were here" Cosmo said while making sure his nose wasn't bleeding from the impact.

As they walked through the barracks to the captain's quarters, both of them began to get nervous, Cosmo knew Nef was nervous by the fluctuations in his reiatsu levels. As they rounded the last corner to the captain's quarters, they stopped, both nervous about what is in store for them.

"Let's do this" Nef said , Cosmo nodded in agreement and knocked on the door and announced themselves and the reason they were here before they entered, manners were always a good start to anything Cosmo thought.

"Ah, excellent timing you two." Ukitake said with a smile on his face, today was one of his good days from the looks of it, this relived a bit of nervousness but not enough to calm them down completely.

"Thank you Ukitake-taicho." Cosmo said while bowing.

"I'm sorry you had to get the news from a note left by your camp but, since your…duties…for lack of a better term can take a couple of days, we figured it best to leave a note rather then send constant messengers to try and find you." Kyoraku stated

"Down to business then, it is rare for two un-ranked Shinigami to get a private meeting with a captain or two but rest assured, there is nothing to worry about." Ukitake worded the sentence to help them calm down their nervousness. Which it did.

"Some of the captain's have taken an interest in your abilities when working as a team and as such, the Captain Commander himself came up with an idea."

Cosmo and Nef couldn't believe what they just heard, the Captain Commander of all people took an interest in them.

"Now, the note was a bit vague but we thought it best to get the clear message across when you came for the meeting. There will be a person joining you but, they won't be aiding you or hindering you, they are there merely to observe how you work as a team and from this, they will use the information to help other squads increase their teamwork." Kyoraku said to the now surprised pair.

"You two were chosen for a very solid reason, so far as we know, you are the only members of squads 4 and 11 that will work together, this is valuable because the information from this could help the tension between squads, tension that has come from the flood of recent events."

Both Cosmo and Nef were having a hard time processing everything they were being told. It came as a shock to them to think that they were going to be the basis for forging teamwork across all the squads.

"You two really are amazing when you work together but what we can't understand is, why wont you work with anyone else? You have always refused missions or duties that involve you working or fighting alongside someone else." Ukitake asked, he already knew the answer to this question because he heard tales of their time in the academy.

"We refuse to work with anyone else because, in my case they would be a nuisance." Is what Nef said "My way of doing things is the only way I will do it, because I find it to be the best way for me to do anything."

"As for me, I just downright refuse to do much fighting, that's why I enjoy working with Nef, I leave the majoritory of the fighting to him since he enjoys it. My scouting abilities fit perfectly with his fighting, and when it comes to kido, the barriers I can set up and the healing I can provide is useful for Nef if we get stuck out in the middle of nowhere on a mission." was Cosmo's explanation, Nef decided to put more emphasis on the fact Cosmo refuses to fight.

"He really does refuse to fight, back at the academy he never participated in the Zanjustsu or Hakuda classes, but excelled in the Kido classes, other than the few times he trains with me and the incident involving a large group of hollows a while back, he has never seen fit to draw his zanpakuto." was all Nef thought he needed to say about it.

"We have heard about the…incident…as you called it, but nothing clear, if you don't mind, would you recall this event for us?" Ukitake asked Cosmo

Cosmo sighed, "I guess so captain, even though I don't really like to talk about it."

"It all started when….."

**Phew, another chapter over and done with, the next one is going to be a flashback so be prepared for some action, and it is still a mystery as to exactly which Shinigami will be following Nef and Cosmo, expect to find out soon. I hope to see you in the next chapter. : )**


	3. Flashback!

_**I'd just like to say a big thank you to those who wrote reviews and a big thank you to you, yes you, sat there reading this story. : ) **_

_**(Longest chapter so far, I really am getting into the swing of things now)**_

_The rain would not stop. It was the middle of the night in the human world, Cosmo and Nef were sent out to join another scouting group in the middle of nowhere it would seem._

"_As much as I like the rain, this is beyond annoying." Nef commented, the rain had been going for several hours now, kido barriers set up prevented any from getting into the area where the whole team was assembled, but the loud noise was annoying everyone, sadly there was nothing that could be done to quieten the noise from the rain hitting the barrier._

"_Ok people settle down." The leader of the scouting group said, trying to draw everyone's attention over the loud rain. "As annoying as this rain is, we have an important mission on our hands here, collectively all reports have shown that nothing less off a swarm of hollows is in the vicinity of this area. While it may be the middle of bloody no-where, they are still classified a threat for their sheer numbers." _

_Cosmo and Nef weren't paying much attention to the leader, heck, they didn't even bother learning his name or anyone else from the scouting group, they wanted to get the job done and get out of here. They got dragged into helping this assembled bunch because someone higher up thought it would be best for them to get back into working with large groups of Shinigami again._

_The last time they were in a large group, Cosmo had little to no areas to hit enemies with Kido and Nef had to constantly watch his swing, his vigorous swings can carry a lot of moment at times, so he had to hold back and watch the reach of his zanpakuto._

_The assembled Shinigami were from different squads and brought here because of their abilities in certain areas, some were good at kido based attacks and others with more of a katana wielding ability._

"_A bunch of misfits brought together if you ask me" Nef thought to himself, he vaguely caught onto whatever it was the leader was saying, something about engaging the enemy group in an open area, then branching off into smaller groups to face a small number of hollows._

_This technique sounded similar to the one Captain Amagi attempted to use when teaching squad 3 how to work well as a team. From what Cosmo could remember it did work well in training and when it had to be put in practise, but enemies can not be read that easily, they do not break off into neat small amounts for you to pick off. This worsens when they get desperate, they will overwhelm one group then go for another, then another. In Cosmo's opinion, it was a waste of time to move around into smaller groups. If your gonna have at the enemy then just have at 'em. This came thought strain came about from working with Nef too often._

"_Now that I've gone through what is going to happen when we leave this area, I think I best sort you out into the groups you will disband off into when we engage the enemy." This Shinigami that was put in charge of a scouting group wants to pair up by ability? Ability is all well and good but when it comes to practice, you want the stronger working with the weaker to get a balance, something not a lot of people can understand._

_Nef leaned over slightly to Cosmo and as quiet as possible said "If he thinks were gonna be split up he has another thing coming" This made Cosmo smirk, they had built somewhat of a reputation up for being an inseparable pair, but not enough for everyone to take note._

_The leader of the group gave everyone a short break while he looked through what little files he had on people's abilities, with the most important of them listed in red for easy viewing. _

"_Lets see now, we will put, these three together, this group here can be grouped and placed on a flank to use Kido" He went through most of the group in a couple of minutes, when it came to the last few files, "What do we have here? Cosmo, excellent Kido user and superb healer, he can join the other members of squad 4 as the healing line near the back and finally…Nef, superb close quarters combatant and…wait a warning?" The leader became confused as he read a note left by another squad 11 member. "This person has a tendency to play with his enemies and will often engage more than he can handle, must not be separated from…Wait. Where's the rest of this note?" The leader began to worry now, the note was torn off at the bottom, probably from being shoved into the files at the last minute. He is not meant to be separated from who? This is where the leader improvised, he read that he likes to play and chase his enemies so if he is constantly with the leader maybe that's what reigns him in._

_The area they had was sizeable so bunches of Shinigami were around talking, Cosmo and Nef however were still in their same places at the back talking about recent events, commenting on some points while just laughing at others._

"_Who would have thought that Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, could be bossed around by a small girl eh? Not the big tough fighter when it comes to little girls now is he?" Nef said while he and Cosmo were in fits of laughter._

_Cosmo couldn't help himself, all these recent events became funny when Nef put his two cents into the mix. After a while they finally stopped laughing over events and turned to matters at hand, like how they would break orders if they got split up._

"_Remember the drill?" Cosmo asked?_

"_Yeah I know, meet up then charge in head first" Nef said, that was usually their Plan C…..They never were able to use Plan B much, considering Plan B was simply 'Set it on fire and if it doesn't burn, use more fire'_

"_Just….Don't lose sight of one-another, were at our best working together remember, I doubt either one of us could hold our own against an absurd amount of hollows." Cosmo stated in a serious tone, he knew what could happen if they got separated. _

"_Either this goes well or one of us will end up going…"Was all Cosmo managed to say before the group leader got everyone gathered up together. _

"_Right, considering the amount of people we got here, I have split the 20 of you into 5 teams of 4, these teams are as follows:…"The leader began….Cosmo and Nef didn't take much of an interest until it got to the last 2 teams, since neither had heard their name called out. "The healers from squad 4 will be just behind the rest of you." This is where Cosmo and Nef knew they were separated, since Cosmo was in squad 4 it is always assumed that he is a backseat on missions, there to heal just like any other squad 4 member. _

"_Stupid….Squadism? If that's even a word" Cosmo thought sourly to himself_

"_The final group will consist of Me and the remaining 3 from squad 11, we will be going in to draw attention to get the hollows to be in positions to be split off. Got that?" He said finally, replies of "Yes sir!" or "Gotcha" came from around the area, Cosmo and Nef however said nothing, they knew the penalty for questioning the leader or commanding officer's decision on where and how troops will be placed._

"_Alright lets go and finish this mission while the rain is easing off" Was the leaders final words before the barriers were dispelled and the rain began to soak everyone through, Cosmo and Nef were less bothered about the rain than they were about their plan._

_The leader took charge of his group and went ahead of everyone, the hollows were congregating in an area just past the boundaries of this forest, it would take roughly 10 minutes for everyone to get there, in that time, everyone focused on bringing their reiatsu levels down to minimal to prevent them being found beforehand._

_The run in Nef terms was but a mere warm up for him, he knew Cosmo would be thinking the same as well, they were used to running because they did not know Shunpo, and from the looks of it, nobody else here did, or they were just not allowed to use it._

_Just before they came to the clearing, everyone stopped in there respective areas, and began to draw their weapons, with the exception of the leader whose sword would be drawn to initiate the charge, and squad 4 members, they were all preparing their lay-on-hands abilities incase anyone got injured._

_One step, then the next, the leader, Nef and the other 2 slowly crept up to the edge. When they got a good look at the hollows though, they were stunned. The Intel provided said there would be roughly 30 medium class hollows, but what they saw was something different. The sensors misread and the Intel was off, from what there eyes could see, there was nearer to 50 and most of them, from what the kido users could glean, were higher class hollows, almost on the verge of Menos Grande, or Gillian level as some would call them._

_The leader had 2 options, stick to the plan hoping people would improvise slightly or withdraw and rethink. He looked around at everyone assembled in there positions, "They seem capable enough, the plan will stay" were his thoughts. As he drew his zanpakuto people understood what this signalled._

_The rain decided to get heavier again, the assembled Shinigami knew to be fully ready, the leader was about to begin the strategy…Or he would of if the assembled hollows didn't have a plan for them anyway._

_The leader began the charge towards the rear of the group of hollows, backs turned they should go down easy, Cosmo get Nef's attention but his view was blocked because of placement of the healers, near the back with no support, they were to stay as close to the tree line unless they had to heal an injured person._

"_This is actually working" The leader smirked to himself as he cut down the few hollows near the back, getting everyone's attention towards them in order to make it easier for the other groups to cut off and take down smaller groups. _

_Cosmo gave up trying to find Nef from his vantage point, the hollows blocked his view and he began to hope this battle would be over quickly._

_Despite being split up from Cosmo, Nef was enjoying himself in the fight. Plenty of enemies to cut down and more ways to improve his fighting skills. Although no-one around him could see it, Nef was sporting an evil grin at this venture. "This is so much fun, they just keep coming to me to hack do- ooooof" Nef's trail of thought was lost when an exceptionally strong hollow aimed right for his chest, Nef blocked the deadly part of the attack, but it meant he got sent shoved backwards into the others who were clustered up, he hit the leader and they landed, harshly, outside the pack of hollows, this meant that the other 2 squad 11 members were cut off, in the midst of the tide and every group soon had more and more hollows poring on them._

_Cosmo could see the strategy was going from bad to hell. He could disobey orders to save people, or he could wait to see if the leader would regain and regroup. Cosmo didn't have much time to think as the hollows took notice of the un-armed Shinigami standing near the trees. The one nearest to them let out a roar and soon most of the attention was going at the unarmed healers._

"_This cannot be happening" the smallest of the group said while fidgeting to draw his zanpakuto, this scared attitude pushed Cosmo over the edge, he put his arm out to calm the smaller one down, and tell him not to worry. _

_The rain intensity increased again and soon the rain was slowing the Shinigami down somewhat, it drenched their clothes and it was sprayed everywhere when they went to strike at a hollow. However this did nothing to phase Cosmo. He took a few steps towards the hollows before he prepared his spell. As the hollows began to circle him, anyone trying to help was knocked back by a group of hollows that were mimicking the strategy the Shinigami used against them._

"_Bakudo 73: Tozansho (Inverse Mountain Crystal)" Cosmo put enough energy into this technique that the prism was large enough to cover him and the 20 something hollows surrounding him. This fight he would have to settle alone, it was the only way for the rest to focus on the remaining hollows._

_As he drew his zanpakuto the hollows laughed at him for sealing himself inside the barrier with them, some even laughed at his zanpakuto, it was shorter than most was slightly curved at the end. (Similar to a Falchion but not as wide)_

_Cosmo held the blade horizontal across his chest with his free hand on the back of the blade. His eyes now began to glow a violent blue and his reiatsu increased as he prepared himself. He hated having to fight himself for various reasons. "Time to throw those reasons out the window" were his last thoughts before he launched himself at the hollow in front of him._

_Spinning mid thrust he went around the hollows arms and got it straight in the neck, balancing himself on the remains he launched, leaving his sword embedded and used his arms to crack the neck of the next hollow before back flipping over another one back to his zanpakuto. _

_The hollows knew he meant business so began to pressure him by attacking more vigorously. Aiming for his head, chest whatever, so long as they wore him out._

_But Cosmo would not tire easily, even on the defence he was cutting them down, with a block or parry he embedded Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden (Bound Lightning), this meant he electrocuted every time he blocked but always took it off if he went for a strike. Instead, when Cosmo went in to deliver the lethal blow, he would use Hado 31 Shakkaho (Shot of Red Fire) which meant he could attack 2 targets at a time, and could even somehow flip in midair and hit a defending one with the Kido and an open target with his sword. He continues fighting like this without taking a single injury, which Cosmo put down to being lucky._

_Outside the Prism, the final remnants were killed and everyone turned their attention to Cosmo with his fight, the prism was immensely large, to say Cosmo put it up with the incantation. Everyone was fixated on his movements, and how he fought. Nef on the other hand tried to remember what Cosmo told him some time back. The words echoed in his head as he came to remember them. "If there is ever a time when fighting at my fullest, you will be able to tell by my eyes glowing blue, I need you to do one thing for me. After I finish fighting. I need you to knock me out." Nef thought he was joking that day, but now he understood. Cosmo was not in control of himself, this same thing has happened to Nef twice before, but Cosmo was on hand to help Nef regain his senses._

_There was a mere 5 hollows left inside the prism, all backing away from Cosmo as he began to chant; "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._ Hado 33 Sokatsui!" (Blue Fire Crash Down) Cosmo yelled putting a lot of energy into the destruction spell, the hollows had no time to react as the wave of blue shot at them and blasted them in the blink of an eye, where they stood there was little more than black from where the spell hit the ground. With that done the prism disappeared as Cosmo dispelled it. 

Nef knew he had to act fast, before everyone got too close. He ran at Cosmo full pelt and put all his strength into a single punch right to the head. Cosmo didn't even block it. Every Shinigami that took was part of this operation saw this and began to wonder why he did it. Nef went to pick Cosmo back up off the ground and slung his arm round to carry him over to the healers. 

"Check for any other injuries, other than the one I just did" Nef asked them before he was confronted by the group leader.

"What in the name of Seireitei possessed you to do such a thing?" Was all he asked

"I've known Cosmo long enough to know he…." Nef quickly rethought what he was about to say "He lost control of his senses in that fight, knocking him out cold was the only way to bring him back to normal" He thought that would tide over.

"So that must mean…He is the one the note meant!" 

"What note?" Nef asked, and as everyone was preparing to head back through a prepared Senkai gate, the group leader explained the note he found and after a short talk, Cosmo regained consciousness.

"When I said knock me out, I didn't mean knock my brain out of my head you know" Cosmo said jokingly to Nef as he got back up to his feet, ignoring all the questions posed by the rest of the scouting group which Cosmo was relieved to see, all in one piece still. "Enough talk, lets just return home eh?" Cosmo said to the group.

Cosmo and Nef went through the Senkai gate first followed by everyone, Nef only had one last thing to ask Cosmo; "So who buys the Sake today?" Both laughed and went on like that day didn't happen.

"So you see, I lost control and what I guess was my zanpakuto spirit, took over my body to fight." Is the last thing Cosmo explained to Ukitake and Kyoraku. "It has happened to Nef a few times but not on a scale as big as mine." 

"That was…amazing, to think you have that much potential in you, both of you, and your not seated officers. That is just, amazing." Ukitake said.

Kyoraku was lost in thought after all that, "So much potential resides in these two, yet unless they can control it, they will be overwhelmed and lose who they are."

"Anyways, that concludes my incident, can we return to the matter at hand?" Cosmo asked

"Ah yes, the matter of who will be following you." Ukitake remembered

"After much discussion, me and Kyoraku have decided that…"

**The truth is out! Cosmo and Nef struggle to control their spirits and they are about to find out who the trailing Shinigami is going to be. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Duties of the Lower Ranks! And I say it again. Thank you for reading : )**


	4. Revelation

**Here we go…Revelation time :D **

"After much discussion, me and Kyoraku have decided that, Momo Hinamori should be the one to watch you as you work together, she will report back to us after she has followed you around on 3 different missions." Ukitake said to a surprised Cosmo and Nef, "She feels that she has recovered enough from all the recent events to be able to go out on missions again."

Both of them hid their true reactions, behind their visage of surprise, both of them harboured different emotions. Nef was suppressing his anger at hearing this, Nef had always hated Momo, ever since the events leading up to and partially after Aizen, ex-captain of the 5th division, had betrayed the whole of Soul Society.

Cosmo meanwhile was busy thinking about the best ways to limit Nef's contact with Momo, and the best way to keep Momo out of Nef's way, he wouldn't mind attacking her for how she acted back then.

"Now that we have concluded everything important here, we shall let you take your leave, we have heard that you wont be leaving for anymore missions for a few days, take those days to rest up." Kyoraku said

"Yes, thank you for your time Ukitake and Kyoraku-taichou." Cosmo said, getting to his feet and bowing to the Captains. Nef got up without a word, bowed and left following after Cosmo.

After a short distance, when they felt safe from any unwanted listeners did they start talking.

"This is going to be the most annoying and painful time now, these next few missions are going to be hell." Nef stated

"For you at least, look, I'll do my best to keep her out of your way and away from us, I'll have her take the info from me, limiting your contact with her." Cosmo told Nef, trying to make this as easy on him as possible.

"You better do, for her sake AND yours" Nef pointed out, aiming that if Cosmo didn't keep to his end, there would be hell to play.

"Look just ignore it for now" Cosmo said, "Go blow off some anger, surely there must be someone to train against or something"

"Pfff, fine, you go deal with her and tell her to stay the hell out of my way." Nef warned

Cosmo didn't even answer this, he just headed in the direction of the 5th squad barracks, formulating what he thought was a solid plan to keep Momo away from Nef.

"This is gonna be hell" Nef thought, "If she comes within my range I wont be held responsible for my actions." The thoughts occupied him while he headed for the barracks.

Arriving at the barracks, Nef sought out someone to train with….Unfortunately, he only had two choices, Yachiru or Kenpachi, he had a choice - a quick beating or a prolonged fight…..He decided to go with Kenpachi, at least this way he might have a chance to get a few hits in.

"Captain, are you busy with anything?" Nef asked, even though it looked like we wasn't doing much, Kenpachi could still say it was important.

"Unless you have come up with the guts to fight me then yes I am" was the reply.

Nef didn't reply with words, instead he reached for one of the daito's from the stock nearby, Kenpachi saw he wanted to fight so a grin crossed his face.

Getting up from the floor, Kenpachi went to the stock and grabbed one a bit longer and went out to the field where Nef was already settling into his ready position, making sure he left little to no openings for Kenpachi to get a free hit on.

"Let's see how well you improved then" Kenpachi laughed, Yachiru took a seat on the roof of the nearby building to watch the fight.

"Very well, here I come!" Nef yelled as he lunged for Kenpachi, aiming to sweep across his chest.

Kenpachi read his intention from his movements and parried the blow before swinging overhead, causing Nef to quickly bring the daito up to block. Although, with the force Kenpachi put behind the swing, the daito smashed upon contact.

"Tch, useless things" Kenpachi said, "Gonna have to get the stupid tech-asses to make us some stronger training weapons."

"Ok that's it, screw wooden training swords." Nef said, the daito breaking pushed him over the edge. He drew his zanpakuto which caused Kenpachi to laugh.

"You really want to go for it then? You really have got guts" Kenpachi was now grinning like a demon.

Picking up his zanpakuto, Kenpachi lunged straight at Nef, giving him now warning and test his reflex's. Nef only just managed to react and parried the strike and returned the favour by tilting his sword at a diagonal and swung with all his force, wanting to vent out his anger.

Kenpachi blocked the attack and was surprised by it's ferocity, Nef was getting into this fight and that pleased him, he was finally learning to have more fun in his fights.

Nef went all out on the offensive, leaving little to defence as he tried to keep Kenpachi's sword away from his body, but for all his efforts, taking advantage of open spots after deflections, he still couldn't lay a hit on the captain. Left, right, cross slash, and any other technique he knew didn't even hit him. He was going to have to rethink his strategy but this small lapse in concentration gave Kenpachi the small opening he needed, he lunged and followed up with a outwards slash, Nef was now struggling to hold his defence, with every his Kenpachi was either knocking him backwards or making a small crater from the impact.

"Ha, you shouldn't have let your self lapse like that, you give an opening then expect that it will be taken." Kenpachi said, still swinging his sword like a madman.

Nef is one usually to ignore taunts in battle but, because of the news that that waste of space was going to be following him…and he wasn't allowed to hit her pissed him off.

Kenpachi was still going at Nef, laughing like a demon while commending Nef for having the balls to fight him.

"C'mon you can do better, I know you can" Kenpachi continued with the taunts.

This time, Nef responded, he put all his power behind his sword and cause both him and Kenpachi to be stuck in a deadlock, neither could move their blade or else the other would get a free cleave through their chest.

"I have had enough" Nef spat out through his clenched teeth, his eyes beginning to glow red, the colour of his reiatsu and soon the aura began to encapsulate his body.

"I..will…not…stand…for…this" Nef managed to say through the strain of the deadlock.

"Huh seems you have earned the right, at last" A voice said from no-where, "For this I will help you, learn my name well fighter for I am Hijiri-en!"

Nef confused at first as to who the voice was, soon came to realise, his zanpakuto deemed him worth of it's power. With this news in mind he rocked forward then pushed himself backwards to clear the distance.

Kenpachi was looking at Nef with his demon grin showing, "C'mon then attack me at your full potential"

Nef's reiatsu skyrocketed as his zanpakuto began to join forces with him, "Know this, wielder, my power comes at a price, the more you use me, the more your sanity will be destroyed"

Nef yelled out "I do not care if I lose my sanity or my self, I will not let stuff get in my way!"

"Ban no subete no fujun'na no! Hijiri-en!" Flame encased Nef as he called out the release command, this fire soon burning itself out and revealing Nef. (The release command states: Burn all of the impure! Holy Flame!)

"Now this will be fun" Kenpachi and Nef said at the same time. Kenpachi took a brief glance at his zanpakuto and noticed it hadn't changed shape, whatever his ability may be, it's one that doesn't change the weapon.

Kenpachi lunged at Nef only to be blocked as Nef pulled his sword up, flame trails following it.

"It seems my power is that of fire, prepare to get burned Captain!" Nef said, sliding through the block and slashing at Kenpachi.

"C'mon then put your full power into it or it aint worth fighting!" was Kenpachi's reply, now being pushed back by the ferocity of Nef's newfound power.

This training match soon turned into a full out battle, and soon other members of squad 11 showed up to watch the Captain and Nef fight.

Slash, thrust, parry, block and so on, Nef was lost in the battle, no-longer thinking about what to do but going by instinct. This made him into an even more deadly fighter.

Although this time, he was not fighting alone, Hijiri-en was helping him, the flame trails were burning Kenpachi even if the sword strike missed.

Both fighters put some distance and both were out of breath, sporting some wounds each, although Nef had the worse injury, with a thin but long cut across his chest.

From the way the both read their movements, they were going for one last attack each. Kenpachi was surprised at how much Nef had improved and felt that finally he was ready to become and officer, yet again the demon laugh sounded in the area.

"I've only had this much fun when I fought Ichigo" Kenpachi told Nef.

Nef didn't respond, he was focusing the all his power around his zanpakuto edge, he was going to cut Kenpachi even if he left himself wide open.

Silence fell between the two fighters, the crowd that gathered was completely locked into the fight, Yachiru was smiling while watching.

With mighty battle cries both fighters lunged at each other, the distance was covered quickly and they went for their respective slashes.

Nef aimed to just slash straight down Kenpachi's chest, the fire trail following the sword, Kenpachi went to slice Nef at the gut.

Both fighters passed each other and stopped still a few yards away. It took time before they registered if they were hit or not.

Unfortunately, Nef took the harder of the hits, blood began to pour from his stomach as the gash widened, however for Kenpachi, he managed to stand even with the cut taking up most of his chest, the area around the cut was burned but all in all, Kenpachi was amazed by Nef's newfound ability.

"Kiddo, welcome to the ranks of an Officer, you are now the 7th seat of the 11th squad." Kenpachi stated

Cheers came out from the crowd and lots of people were amazed that Nef managed to cut Kenpachi.

Yachiru cheered the loudest "Yaaaay, way to go Ken-chan. You really did have fun fighting Reddy-kun didn't you?" Yachiru had always called Nef, Reddy-kun, ever since she saw the colour of his reiatsu when he first entered the squad.

Not long after the fight had finished was Nef fully healed by nearby squad 4 members, ever since their training got more and more violent, the Captain Commander had moved one of the Squad 4 barracks closer to Squad 11's, and since some of the wounds were really fatal, this barracks housed the Captain, Retsu Unohana, and several of the officers, Retsu was the only one skilled enough to heal any wound Kenpachi takes and the officers can keep topping up theirs skills on the lower members.

**Although some would say Retsu heals Kenpachi because she *Shortly after saying this the writer was looked at by Retsu, he is currently in the corner huddled up in a ball, a temporary replacement has come in to finish his this chapter.***

Nef regained consciousness on one of the barracks healing tables. Groggy as a pirate from the sudden boost in power he decided against standing up, lest he wanted to kiss the floor.

"I should've known better than to challenge Kenpachi, can't say it wasn't worth it though." Nef said out loud to himself, shaking himself as best as he could to throw off the post-battle adrenaline he at least managed to sit up.

Then the now known voice in his head spoke out again, "I have granted you my abilities, but you still have to learn them yourself and next time, try NOT to take such a big hit."

Nef aimed this through his mind at his zanpakuto spirit, "Who are you my mother?" A grin was on his face as the spirit just went quiet.

Just then, he noticed that someone was walking towards him with some paperwork, "Your going have to fill out these forms to legalize your place as an officer now" they said politely, Nef could tell they were from the Shinigami archives by their uniform, he took the forms, read through all the information, signed and returned the forms before lay back down on the bed, exhausted from the day.

"Might as well just go to sleep" He said to himself again, and that is just what he did.

***Writer is still in the corner huddled in a ball* Well I guess for this week I say, thanks for reading and check out for the next chapter….When I prize him out of the corner -Saying this he picks up a nearby crowbar and sets to work-**


End file.
